Mary Jane
by Eowyn29
Summary: Hmmm... ich würde es als Antimarysue beschreiben...
1. Default Chapter

Ssoooo... hier ist sie. Meine Antimarysue. Hm, ich weiß nicht, ob sie so geworden ist, wie ich sie mir vorstelle, also bitte schreibt mir ein review... liebguck  
  
Ansonsten: Vielen lieben Dank an meine sistas, meine Adoptivcousinen, Leex, die BNleutz, die MeDleutz und alle die ich vergessen hab... ;) Alles was euch bekannt vorkommt, und das ist eigentlich alles, gehört Tolkien, bzw. Stan Lee (wenn ich mich richtig erinnere hat der Spiderman erfunden... grübel) Mögen sie selig sein, die Welt wäre ärmer oder sie, meint ihr nicht?  
  
So, ich hör dann mal auf zu labern... Ach ja, ich wette, due mmeisten Satzzeichen wurden wieder z Fragezeichen. Sorry, dafür kann ich wirklich nichts, ich kanns auch nicht ändern... seufz  
  
Kathi  
  
Mary Jane  
  
„Herrin...". Zaghaft klopft es an die helle Tür. „VERZIEH DICH!", kreische ich und werfe mit der nächstbesten Blumenvase (natürlich feine handarbeit) nach der Tür. „Aber... die Herrin Galadriel hat ein wunderbares Kleid für..." „WAS HAB ICH EBEN GESAGT? DAS IST MIR ALLES SCHEIßEGAL! ICH WILL DAS VERDAMMT KLEID NICHT! Wieso begreift das hier niemand???"  
  
Ich stehe auf und pirsche auf und ab. Das alles hier hängt mir so zum hals raus. Wieso muss so was auch immer mir passieren? Wieso ICH? Wieso muss ausgerechnet ich in dieser Pampa landen, überall nur Wald und diese dämlichen Leute, die nichts bessres zu tun haben als den ganzen Tag schön auszusehen und in Bäumen rum zu hängen und zu versuchen, würdevoll zu wirken? Aaaaarrrggghhh! Ich will nur noch schreien und das tue ich auch. Und ständig reden sie einen mit „Herrin"und „Hiril"und was der Teufel was an. Wieso bekommen die das nicht n ihre Minimalhirne, dass ich einfach MJ heiße? Mary-Jane? Meinetwegen auch noch Miss Watson, aber nicht HIRIL!  
  
Gerade wo alles so gut lief musste das passieren! Ausnahmsweise mal kein durchgeknallter Wissenschaftler, der New York zerstören will, Harry ist irgendwo auf der anderen Seite der Welt in Urlaub mit mir und Peter lief es so gut... und dann lande ich hier und überall nur diese Elben. ICH HAB GENUG!  
  
Ich packe mir eine neue Vase und schmeiß sie gegen die Tür wo sie klirren in tausende von Scherben zerbricht. Ich lasse mich schnaubend au das von mir verwüstete, doch einst weiße, breite, wunderschöne Bett fallen.  
  
Am Anfang fand ich das alles ja ganz nett hier, mit den vielen Bäumen und der Ruhe und so weiter. Aber dann kreuzte auch noch dieser dämliche Elb auf! ER! Legolas. Überall taucht er auf, läuft mir hinterher, schaut mich mit seinem Dackelblick an und lächelt lieb, wenn ich ihn eines Blickes würdige. Und dann seufzen alle umstehen ergeben und schauen neidisch. WIESO KAPIERT HIER NIEMAND DAS ICH BEREITS EINEN FREUND HABE???? Dass ich seit drei Monaten glücklich mit Peter zusammen bin, wir unsere eigene Wohnung haben und er auch endlich sein Studium hat und ich langsam immer erfolgreicher als Schauspielerin werde. Und dann muss DAS passieren. Ich lande ausgerechnet HIER, mitten in einem dämlichen Wald mit dämlichen Bäumen die alle gleich aussehen und Leuten, die allesamt aussehen wie die in Soaps wie Beverly Hills 90210 und übe nicht anderes reden können als Feste, Kleider, Prominente.  
  
Eine weitere Vase muss leiden. Das ist im Moment das einzige, dass ich an diesem Ort mit den unausprechlichen Namen mit L mag: Es gibt immer genug sinnlos herumstehende Vasen.  
  
„Wie geht es ihr?", fragt Galadriel einige Fleets weiter die unglücklich dreinschauende Dienerin die immer noch das Kleid, ein Traum aus hellblauer Seide, in der Hand hält.  
  
„Ich-ich weiß es nicht...", stottert das Mädchen. „Alles was ich hörte war... na ja..."  
  
Galadriel hat Mitleid und nimmt ihr vorsichtig das Kleid aus Bruchtal ab. „Schon gut Mädchen. Du darfst gehen."  
  
Sie wendet sich an Celeborn. „Nun, ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich bin ratlos...", seufzt die Herrin des goldenen Waldes. „Nicht einmal Legolas konnte ihr helfen... Wir haben es mit Kleidern versucht, doch sie zerriss sie. Wir gaben ihr das schönste Fleet, doch sie hat es in Stücke zerlegt. Zumindest hört es sich danach an..."  
  
Celeborn legt beruhigend einen Arm um sie, doch Galadriel hat vollends die nerven verloren und wirft sich unkontrolliert schluchzend in seine Arme, was auch schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr vorkam.  
  
„Oh, Galadriel...", flüstert er und streichelt ihr über den Rücken.  
  
„A-aber die anderen Mädchen vor ihr die waren alle immer so nett und hatten so schöne Namen... U-und der arme Legolas versinkt in Liebeskummer...", schluchzt sie.  
  
„Gala...", flüstert Celeborn wieder beruhigend. „Das wird schon noch... Wer weiß? In wenigen Tagen kommt Haldir zurück. Er wird sich sicherlich überreden lassen, sich um sie zu kümmern. Weißt du, ich hab egehört, dass auf der Erd auch ein paar Mädchen nur ihm ihre Liebe erklärt haben... er kann bestimmt helfen..." 


	2. 2

„Aus großer Kraft wächst große Verantwortung." NA UND? Ich habe keine Verantwortung mehr. Da sind nur überall diese Elben, die um einen herumschawenzeln und einem alles abnehmen wollen- wo soll man da verantwortung kriegen?  
  
Was sagte ich einst? „Sollte euch jemand erzählen, es sei eine nette kleine Geschichte, so lügt dieser jemand" Ich liebte diesen Spruch. Und nun? Mein Problem ist ja gerade, dass es nun doch eine nette kleine Geschichte ist. Und dann meine Signatur, „die nette Spinne aus der Nachtbarschaft."Die habe ich überall hingekritzelt, wann jemand das hörte, dann heißt es sofort „Spiderman." Und nun? Jetzt bin ich HIER, in einem seltsamer grauen Mantel und alten Klamotten, die mir irgendwer gegeben hat. Ich fühle mich ziemlich bescheuert ohne meinen Spidersuit, irgendwie nackt. Und man kann stundenlang in diesem Wald sitzen, der seltsamerweise als Stadt bezeichnet wird und nie, nie wird man eine Sirene hören oder die Schreie einer jungen Frau. Ich vermisse das so sehr... Meine Augen sind ganz feucht, als ich mir in Erinnerung rufe, wie ich meine geliebte Mary Jane das letzte Mal vor ein paar Banditen retten durfte. Es kommt mir vor, als wäre es Jahre her. Na ja, ist es auch. Und Mary Jane hat sich hier in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt, schreit jeden an, der sich ihr nähert und zerschlägt Vasen. Ich glaube, sie weiß nicht einmal, dass ich hier bin. Das ist mein größtes Problem hier: Es gibt einfach keine Verbrechen, die ich verhindern könnte. Ich langweile mich tierisch. Ich habe sogar schon überlegt, selbst irgendjemanden anzugreifen, aber das würde (a) meine Grundsätze verraten, (b) mein Image gefährden (c) meinem Chef recht geben, der es wohl nie kapieren wird, was ich bin.  
  
Oh, am Anfang fand ich es TOLL hier, die Ruhe, der Frieden, die hohen Bäume, keine Autos, alle fanden es toll, wie ich die Bäume so schnell hochkam... Doch inzwischen ist es einfach nur LANGWEILIG. Und trist. Die Bäume sehen im Endeffekt zwar alle schön und groß und goldglänzend aus, doch sie sind eben alle gleich. Außerdem sind die Elben zu geschickt, als das einer von ihnen da herunterstürzen könnte. Zeitvertreib durch solcherlei Rettungen ist also auch nicht möglich.  
  
Inzwischen vertreibe ich mir die Zeit damit, Steine in den Bach zu werfen, auf Waldlichtungen zu sitzen und in die Luft starren und ähnlichem.  
  
Hm, wer kommt den da? Ich lasse schnell die paar Steinchen, di ich noch in der hand hatte, fallen und springe blitzschnell auf den nächsten Baum. Wanderer anscheinend. Vier sind extrem kleinwüchsig, ein fünfter fällt durch seinen Bart und die große Axt auf und ist auch nicht besonders groß. Aber stämmiger als die ganz kleinen, dann zwei Menschen, die bis auf ihre verdreckten Klamotten und ihre Waffen noch relativ normal aussehen und einer dieser blonden Elben. Sie haben mich nicht bemerkt. Ich verfolge sie über ein paar Bäume. Der junge Elb schaut öfters misstrauisch nach oben, er scheint mich jedoch nicht zu sehen. Zum ersten Mal bin ich froh, nicht den rotblauen Spidersuit anzuhaben. Schließlich halten sie inne und tuscheln leise. Mir reicht es und ich spring vor ihnen zu Boden.  
  
„Halt!"rufe ich möglichst bestimmend. Einer der Menschen tritt auf mich zu. Er ist leider größer als ich, hat dunkle Haare und graue Augen.  
  
„Ein Mensch im goldenen Wald?"Er klingt verwundert. Ja, ich weiß, dass hier nur Elben rumhängen. „Ach, und was ist mit euch? Ihr seht auch nicht wie Elben aus, abgesehen von eurem blonden Freund da." „Wir sind Reisende. Kannst du uns zu der Herrin Galadriel bringen?" Galadriel. Das war doch diese andere blonde Elbentussi mit dem Brunnenblick. So ziemlich die seltsamste Anmache, die ich je erlebt habe.  
  
„Ja, das kann ich. Wohin reist ihr eigentlich, Reisende?"  
  
„Nach Mordor, zum dunklen Herrscher Sauron...", erwidert der Typ mit den grauen Augen ziemlich düster.  
  
Ich merke auf. „Ein dunkler Herrscher? Ein Feind? Ein Verbrecher also????"  
  
„Nein, weißt du, eigentlich ist er ganz nett...", sagt der kleinere mit dem Bart ironisch.  
  
Ich fühle, dass die reisenden etwas seltsam schauen, als ich jauchzend davon springe. „EIN VERBRECHER, hat er gesagt!!! JAAAAAAAAAA!!! Ich habe wieder eine Aufgabe..." 


End file.
